Kintaro
Kintaro is a savage general of the half-human/half-dragon race known as the Shokan and the supreme commander of Shao Kahn's forces of Outworld, as well as an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He was voiced by Rhasaan Orange. History After hearing about Goro's defeat, Kintaro made a vow to avenge him and swore to prove his loyalty to Shao Kahn. He lead a host of Tarkatans to Earthrealm, where they attacked Johnny Cage, but failed to kill him after the other warriors of Earthrealm intervened. After Shang Tsung's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang, Kintaro challenged the monk, only to lose as well. ''Armageddon'' In the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Kintaro appeared in Shinnok's spire where he fought against Taven. However, he was revealed to be an illusion that the fallen Elder God Shinnok had created to test the Edenian demigod. ''Kintaro's Ending Armageddon'' In Kintaro's ending, he defeated Blaze and was offered four magical swords that could possess the powers of any other fighters he desired. The Shokan warrior chose fire, ice, order, and chaos, causing the swords to slay and absorb the souls of Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Hotaru, and Havik. Kintaro then took up these swords and slew his enemies, gaining even more power, making it so no one would ever challenge him again. Alternate Timeline Mortal Kombat 2011 Mortal Kombat X (comics) Powers and Abilities Like other Shokan, Kintaro possesses superhuman strength and abilities, as well as great brute force. He hails in a subspecies of Shokan bred for their brutality, making him stronger than most of his other brethren. Kintaro can also breath fireballs and shoot them out of his hands, as well as draw people close to him with his breath, allowing him to grab them. He also has a teleport slam, where he jumps up on the screen and lands on his opponent. Relations Allies * Shao Kahn (killed by Raiden and the Elder God, revived in MK 11) * Shang Tsung * Goro (formerly) * Tarkata (formerly) * Baraka (formerly) * Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in MKX comics) * Mileena (formerly) * Reiko (formerly) * Chaosrealmers (formerly) * Havik (formerly) * Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) * Sindel (formerly) * Kano (formerly) * Black Dragon (formerly) * Red Dragon (formerly) * Skarlet (formerly) * Movado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) * Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) * Noob Saibot * Kabal * Kotal Kahn * Sheeva * Reptile * Outworlders * Saurian * Erron Black * Ermac * Ferra/Torr * Geras * Kronika Enemies * Raiden * Liu Kang * Kitana * Fujin * Kung Lao * Bo' Rai Cho * Revenants * Revenant Sindel * Revenant Kabal * Havik (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) * Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) * Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) * Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game, revived in MK 11) * Skarlet (in the MKX comics) * Kano (in the MKX comics) * Black Dragon (in the MKX comics) * Red Dragon (in the MKX comics) * Tarkata (in the MKX comics) * Chaosrealmers Gallery Images Kintaro.png|Kintaro in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Kintaro_weapon_concept02.png Screenshot_2015-08-16-08-38-33-1.jpg|Kintaro killed by a brainwashed Sonya Blade in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. bgnd_122.png|Kintaro holding a skull on a Kombat Kard Background in Mortal Kombat X. Kintaro.gif|MKII Sprite. MortalKombatKintaroShokanWarrior.png Kintaro_roars.gif|Kintaro roars. Image2_Kintaro.jpg Kintaro 2.png MK2-Boss-Kintaro.png Kintaro_concept_sketch.png Kintaro_1.jpg Kintaro_2.jpg Trivia *Kintaro possesses a tiger-like appearance unique to himself, though this may be an aspect of his breeding. *Kintaro is named after a Japanese hero though he has no other relation. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Revived Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Elementals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Animals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Abusers Category:Incompetent Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sadists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Category:Friend of the hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protective Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral